1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniaturized fan and, more specifically, to a fan capable of being mounted on a printed wiring board for cooling, primarily for cooling of electronic components on or in the immediate vicinity thereof of the printed wiring or circuit board PWB.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cooling of electronic components mounted on printed wiring boards (PWBs) is a common problem in the art. Such devices are normally cooled by fans disposed external to the PWB to enhance circuit reliability. A problem which often arises is that, where space is at a premium, the positioning of a cooling fan in close proximity to the devices to be cooled becomes a major problem. It is therefore readily apparent that cooling fans which are relatively small in size, preferably of the same order of vertical magnitude as the electronic components mounted on the PWB and which are preferably mounted on the PWB itself, are highly desirable.